utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Over the Rainbow
|font color = white |track color = #F2767F |CD name = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya |previous = BRAND NEW MELODY |next = BRAND NEW MELODY (off vocal) |current track = Over the Rainbow }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE1000% アイドルソング 一十木 音也 Over the Rainbow |image = |kanji name = Over the Rainbow |romaji name = Over the Rainbow |translation = Over the Rainbow |type = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song |artist = Ittoki Otoya (Terashima Takuma) |lyrics = RUCCA |composition = Nakayama Masato |arrangement = Nakayama Masato}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya|'Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya']], sung by [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']] who is voiced by ''Terashima Takuma''. Lyrics 1 Chorus Version with Love-word Full Version English = If life is like a single path, Then travelling to this place is unavoidable. My doppelganger would surely say to me “Who on earth are you really?” In this scene still being patched together, Ah, delayed feelings, I’ll continue to put them aside. But these days, I’m being shaken. Like a sunflower looking up towards the sky, One of these days, I want to become the sun! If you cross over the rainbow into the sky, now you’ll find the roulette of fate. Come on! Gamble your heart! A strong light is shining! I dreamed, from that point on… If I keep looking back there, with a smile that never changes, You’re there watching over me. Even if the wind’s arpeggio whispers “Why here?” We won’t lose our way anymore! Ah, it’s wishful thinking. Still, the number of miles is unclear, but the road is nice. But these days, I’m not alone. Like a sunflower looking up towards a dream, Even on rainy days and windy days, I want to bloom! Even if I'm sad, there won't be tears. Now, only for your sake, Under the name of this love, I’ll sing these feelings! Forever, more and more… Even more… But these days, I’m being shaken. Like a sunflower looking up towards the sky, One of these days, I want to become the sun! If you cross over the rainbow into the sky, now you’ll find the roulette of fate. Come on! Gamble your heart! A strong light is shining! I dreamed, from that point on… |-| Romaji = tatoeru nara jinsei ga　moshimo ippon michi dattara sakete toorenai sono basho ni ore no DOPPERUGENGAA kitto ore ni iun darou “HONTO no omaette ittai dare?” to mada tsugi hagi no joukei ni aa　DIREI shiteru kanjou　furinoke iku yo itsu no hi datte　yurete ita　sora wo aogu himawari no you itsu no hi ka　taiyou ni naritai to esora no niji wo　koeta nara　ima　unmei no RUURETTO saa　kokoro wo kakete　tsuyoku　HIKARI wo terase yume mita　sono saki he furikaereba soko ni wa　itsumo kawaranai egao de ore wo mimamoru kimi ga ita kaze no ARUPEJIO ga “naze koko ni iru no sa?” to sasayaite mo　mou mayowanai kara aa　kibou teki kansoku wa mata　suu MAIRU mo fumeiryou　demo sore de ii sa itsu no hi datte　hitori ja nai　yume wo aogu himawari no you ame no hi mo　kaze no hi mo sakitai kanashimeda to ka namida ja nai　ima wa tada kimi no tame ni kono ai no namae no moto ni omoi wo utaou　Forever More, And More… motto itsu no datte　yurete ita　sora wo aogu himawari no you itsu no hi ka　taiyou ni naritai to esora no niji wo　koeta nara　ima　unmei no RUURETTO saa　kokoro wo kakete　tsuyoku　HIKARI wo terase yume mita　sono saki he |-| Kanji = 喩えるなら人生が　もしも一本路だったら 避けて通れないその場所に 俺のドッペルゲンガーきっと俺に云うんだろう “ホントのお前って一体誰?”と まだ ぎ ぎの情景に ああ　ディレイしてる感情　振り け行くよ いつの日だって　揺れていた　空を仰ぐ向日葵のよう いつの日か　太陽になりたいと 絵空の虹を　越えたなら　いま　運命の さあ　こころを賭けて　強く　ヒカリを照らせ 夢みた　その先へ 振り返ればそこには　いつも変わらない笑顔で 俺を見守る君がいた 風のアルペジオが“なぜここにいるのさ?”と 囁いても　もう迷わないから ああ　希望的観測は また　数マイルも不明瞭　でもそれぢいいさ いつの日だって　ひとりじゃない　夢を仰ぐ向日葵のよう 雨の日も　風の日も咲きたい 哀しめだとか涙じゃない　 はただ君の為に この愛の名前のもとに 想いを歌おう　Forever more,and more…もっと いつの日だって　揺れていた　空を仰ぐ向日葵のよう いつの日か　太陽になりたいと 絵空の虹を　越えたなら　いま　運命の さあ　こころを賭けて　強く　ヒカリを照らせ 夢みた　その先へ Videos |track name = Over the Rainbow |file link = }} |track name = Over the Rainbow (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for the sequel game Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ DebutBROCCOLI (Japanese) and was sung by Terashima Takuma in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE1000% 2nd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #E93140}} Category:Insert songs Category:Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Debut (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE (songs)